Atlantis (location)
Atlantis is the title location of Atlantis: The Lost Empire. It was a powerful empire established thousands of years ago that was mostly destroyed in a terrible cataclysm around 6586 BC and was rediscovered in 1914 in the events of the film. History Atlantis was founded about 100,000 BC when a fragment from a passing comet fell to Earth on the landmass that would be called Atlantis. Possessing magical qualities that granted great power and extended the life of the people, it would become a great power-source and deity, the Heart of Atlantis. However, Atlantis would eventually abuse it's power and try to use the crystal as a weapon to fuel war, but this would be their downfall and as the crystal protected the capital city, it would carve out a cavern system below the earth for the city to rest in. Several thousand years later, a shepherd named Aziz would find an old cavern system leading into Atlantis, chronicling his two year journey into a series of scrolls that would eventually become the Shepherd's Journal. The journal would be passed around the world as numerous people tried to interpret it and it would eventually pass into the possession of Whitmore Industries when they found it in Iceland. Geography Atlantis as it exists now is mostly the remnants of the capital city and is divided into several ring districts extending out from the royal palace in the center. Post-Whitmore Expedition, Atlantis has seen some tourism via secret expeditions and trips mounted by Whitmore Industries for dignitaries and employees. Circle Dihn Circle Doot Circle Say Circle Kuht Circle Shah Other appearances With the myth having captured the imagination of people for countless years, other interpretations of the city of Atlantis exist in various Disney media, though are unrelated to the version depicted in Atlantis: The Lost Empire. ''DuckTales'' Atlantis appears in the episode Aqua Ducks, a part of the Catch as Cash Can story arc. Here, Scrooge McDuck searches for portions of his fortune lost at sea when transferring it to be weighed. After running afoul of a group of Fish-Men, they are sentenced to work in their dump, which is actually the ruins of Atlantis, which the Fish-Men deemed just another large chunk of human garbage. Scrooge's team eventually manages to raise Atlantis by using Gyro Gearloose's Super-Fizz, which brings it up to the surface and eventually allows it to float into the sky. The Fish-Men are angry at the escape at first before realizing that the trash is now being taken away and Scrooge claims the treasure of Atlantis and finds the lost portions of his fortune along the way. In DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, it is offhandedly mentioned that Merlock the Magician used the powers of Gene the Genie to destroy Atlantis, among many other evil deeds. ''Phineas and Ferb'' The episode of the same name is the main location Phineas, Buford, Isabella, Baljeet, Ferb, and Irving go see for the day. They manage to briefly raise it up to the surface which ends up winning a sand castle contest for Candace, only for it to sink back down to the depths. Gallery Atlantis817.jpg|Atlantis glowing Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Islands Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Stubs Category:Fictional cities